


Polished Glass

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Natures, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Force Dressing, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Magic Theory, Magic usage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern settings, Nonconsensual, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, a lot of weird shit happens, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: Magic like any other. Power to have the world kneel at your feet. Looks that make you seem more like fae than human. That is all he had- still has. And yet he is on the run. From the darkness around him, from the destruction that is coming to him. From his cage, he flew. From a dark tragedy, he wants to forget.Yet the past is still clinging to him- coming for him. And he has yet to prepare.





	Polished Glass

_"I love you..."_

"I know..." 

_"Will you stay with me forever?"_

"Forever.."

_"Always.."  Soft chuckling reaches his ears. He can feel the phantom touches of hands, fingers brushing against warm skin. His breath hitches, long lashes flutter, and green eyes stare up into a matching- darker pair. The smile he held made his stomach turn, the darkness in his eyes makes him shiver._

_"Isaia.. my sweet Isaia... stay with me with me now and forever." Lips brushed against his neck and long dark locks brush against his pale skin. He breaths in the musk from the other male. His skin is warm and tingly. He can feel- see the magic swirling in the air. Isaia breathes in the sweet scent of his mirror. The same- eyes look down at him, compassion- love like no other swirls there- just as the darkness, and hint of graying insanity lurking there. He can't help but look away from his burning gaze._

_"Always.."_

Isaia inhales sharply as he woke up startled. His body shook and sweat stuck his dark locks against his pale face. He breathed out, shuddering at the fading dream. Sitting up, he moaned weakly and scrubbed his face. "Another one..." He rasped.

Isaia didn't dare look over- not in the mirror that mocked him. Looking away Isaia pushed himself off the sweat soaked bed.

He felt utterly dirty even if it was a dream. He forced himself into the bathroom, where he washed his face. Isaia didn't even glance at the mirror- it would only remind him of the thing he was running from.- from the person he was running from. Stepping into the shower, he didn't even care as the cold stream hit him. It jolted him awake. He didn't last in the gritty small stall before scrubbing himself down.

Isaia didn't even glance at the clock as he walked back into the room, water rolling down his neck. The male gave a low sigh as he rummaged for anything to wear. He went with a pair of black trouser and hoodie, wearing a simple dark tee. With his trainers on Isaia was ready for the day. He took his bag and walked out of his dingy apartment. Being so young looking, he knew it was suspicious for him stay around here for long.

"Should move out tonight.." He took stock of his stuff and walked out of the apartment locking it and then stepping away. He had no worries about having someone rob him. He doubted anyone could get inside with the charms and enchantments he had on the place. Carefully, Isaia drew his hood up and walked towards the market.


End file.
